prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Allie Novak
"I can't fall for another woman with a death wish.." Allie Novak is an inmate in Wentworth and served as the Tritagonist of season 4 before becoming the Deuteragonist in Season 6 after Franky Doyle release. Allie is portrayed by Kate Jenkinson Before Wentworth Allie was once a drug addicted street prostitute who suffered abuse by her clients and her pimp Marie Winter (Wentworth) failed to protect her. Kaz Proctor found her and insisted on taking her under her wing. Fiercely independent, Allie had no interest in being saved by anyone but she was interested in the violent retribution the Red Right Hand was enacting. As a lesbian woman, Allie found solace being with women and emotional respite from a lifestyle she couldn’t escape. Life at Wentworth Allie arrived at Wentworth alongside Kaz Proctor and fellow red right hand members. She took an almost immediate interest in the top dog, Bea Smith. Not long after they enter a relationship and Allie is no longer a part of Kaz' team. Allie relapses on to the drugs and takes cocaine and Bea helps her get off them cold turkey. When Allie goes to the showers, Joan Ferguson gives her a hot shot intended to kill her. Bea finds Allie in the showers and raises the alarm. Allie is transferred to hospital and placed on life support. Days later Allie wakes up to learn that Bea has been killed by Joan Ferguson. She gets determined to avenge Bea's death and kill Ferguson. In season 5, then, after coming back to Wentworth from the hospital after her severe health issue, which she luckily survived, Allie will develop a strong and solid friendship with Franky, being both of them emotionally linked by the recent tragic events concerning Bea’s death, which involved the two of them. This, by the way, will not end up in a love relationship, despite being both true lesbians. Allie will then pretend to have fallen again into drug addiction in order to obtain a massive dose with which she will try to kill Ferguson, despite being discouraged to do so by Doyle. She will not succeed, though, in her intent to revenge Bea by killing the Freak with a syringe in episode 5x07. After that, Doyle will involve Novak in her escape plan. The couple, after numerous steps for preparing their way out of the prison, will try to break out in episode 5x12, but due to a series of events and circumstances, Allie will decide in the end to sacrifice her freedom for Franky’s one and for getting revenge on Ferguson through a complex strategy. In season 6 Allie falls away from Kaz and when Marie arrives at the prison she takes her side and decides to stay with Marie. Allie tells Marie that Kaz poisoned her, Allie presses the panic button during the fight between Kaz and Marie which all but chooses her side. Season 7 Allie is seen in season 7 with Marie, and barely speaks with Kaz and even when Kaz see's the prison psych she cuts off all her ties with Kaz, Allie also helps tick an item off of Liz's bucket list by organising the sex worker visit, Allie also has one last heart breaking goodbye to Kaz who says "Bubba I love you." In episode 5 Allie mourns the loss of Kaz, and provides an alibi for Marie, but later gets charged with obstructing justice and she gives Marie her vote for top dog. Allie and many of the prisoners find out Marie's true dark side and Allie finally stands up for herself and is apart of Marie's fall from top dog. Allie is one of many prisoners held hostage during the siege, Allie makes plans to get out of the laundry by telling everyone they can tackle Marie, but Vera tells everyone else not to be heroic. When the group finds out that Marie never killed Kaz and it was Brody, Allie is furious, Marie and Brody take Allie hostage and make their way around the prison, when Ruby goads Marie and runs after her, after a scuffle, Allie manages to shoot Marie in the leg, before shooting Sean in the head and tells Marie that she's done with her now, it is possible that Allie is slotted for the shooting. Trivia * Allie was Bea Smith's first female love interest. Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Prisoners Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Red Right Hand Category:2016 Arrivals Category:Lesbians Category:Prostitutes Category:Winter Family Category:Lagger Category:Siege of Wentworth Category:Killers Category:Top Dogs Category:Wentworth Top Dogs